Amuse Me
by stephi-247
Summary: A random oneshot involving a very bored Ritsuka and an entertained Soubi. R&R please :


A/N: Well. I have been writing a few of these lately, hope people like them R&R please

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Ritsuka bounced his tennis ball against the wall and caught it before repeating the sequence. His mother had gone out and he was sitting, bored, in his bedroom. He glanced over at his phone and realised absentmindedly that he hadn't seen or spoke to Soubi all day. He shook his head violently, angry at himself for thinking like that. Its not like he needed him.

He stayed a while longer before he let his impatience and boredom get the better of him and he picked up his cell off his desk and called Soubi on speed dial before putting the phone to his ear. It rung for about twenty seconds before Soubi answered. "Hello Ritsuka, what can I do for you?"

"Soubi, i'm bored. Amuse me."

"Is that an order?" he asked and the smirk was practically audible in his voice.

"...Soubi." Irritation laced he mans name as Ritsuka spat it out at him and he was rewarded a dial tone in response. He pulled the phone away and held it at arms length, glaring at it. "I'm going to kill that bastard." he muttered.

"Aw, would you really kill me Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka turned to see Soubi standing slouched casually against his window. "Do you not know where the front door is? Do you always have to climb in through the window?"

Soubi smirked, something Ritsuka had once thought of as endearing and now found himself growing thin of. "Deep down you like me coming in through here, otherwise you wouldn't leave the window open for me to come in through."

He growled in frustration and stormed out leaving Soubi in shock. He was familiar with the boys reactions when he embarrassed him with things like that but proper anger wasn't something he used to. He returned moments later with a healthy blush coating his cheeks. "Here, I don't want you to catch a cold and you are wet from the rain." he said throwing him a towel.

He ruffled the younger boys hair as he draped it over his shoulders. "thanks, anyway, how do you want me to amuse you little Ritsuka?"

He folded his arms. "I don't know, thats why i'm asking you! Just do something!"

"Anything?" he said smirking again.

Ritsuka knew that when Soubi was smirking it was never good. I generally meant that his thinking was less than innocent and it more than likely involved him, but right now he failed to care. "Yes, fine, anything!" he said in exasperation.

He walked over to Ritsuka who had moved into his desk chair and dropped to his knees so he was face to face with him. He placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him forward to kiss him.

The dark haired boy had grown more than accustomed to Soubi kissing him and melted into it with familiar ease. He eyes widened in shock however when Soubi pulled his body close with his other hand that had moved to his lower back and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Nervously, Ritsuka loosely wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. "RITSUKA! I'M HOME!"

He pulled away from Soubi and reluctantly let go of him. "Quick, you have to go before me mum sees you here."

"Okay Ritsuka." he said running a finger down his face and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later."

Ritsuka felt a pang in his heart as he watched the blonde man gracefully jump from his window, just the way he always did.

He smiled at his mother and greeted her politely when she came to check in on him and when the door closed he picked up his phone to message Soubi.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Soubi pulled his cell out of his pocket as it began to vibrate just as he was walking through his door.

_I miss you already_

He could imagine the look on Ritsuka's face perfectly. That same confused blush he always wore that clearly said that he didn't understand the way he felt about his blonde companion.

Kio was sitting on his couch and turned to see Soubi smiling down at his phone screen. "Who is that?" he asked.

"its Ritsuka." he replied simply.

"What is he saying."

"...Nothing." he answered after a pause. He quickly messaged back and felt disappointed that he couldn't see the new look Ritsuka would be wearing. The that graced his delicate facial features every time Soubi spoke to him like that. The look that said he was glad Soubi was saying things like that, but didn't know how to react, how to feel. But Soubi knew that at the end of the day, Ritsuka loved to hear it.

_I miss you too_

A/N: Totally pissed with the way it ended. Could not for the life of me think of any way to get that message across and make it sound better. I tried writing it like 20 different effing ways and none worked any better, so you know.


End file.
